Forbidden Love
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Seijuuro Akashi, seorang dewa perang yang terkenal akan keabsolutannya dan keahliannya dalam mengatur strategi perang rakyat Romawi, jatuh cinta pada seorang dewi cinta bernama Satsuki Momoi saat pertama kali bertemu. Namun, banyak tantangan yang menguji kekuatan cinta mereka. Bisakah Akashi dan Momoi menghadapinya? AkaMomo Fanfic. T possible M. Don't like don't read!
1. First Meet

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Akashi x Momoi

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, dsb

Summary: Seijuuro Akashi, seorang dewa perang yang terkenal akan keabsolutannya dan keahliannya dalam mengatur strategi perang rakyat Romawi, jatuh cinta pada seorang dewi cinta bernama Satsuki Momoi saat pertama kali bertemu. Namun, banyak tantangan yang menguji kekuatan cinta mereka. Bisakah Akashi dan Momoi menghadapinya? AkaMomo. Based on the Roman mythology, The War God, Mars and The Love Goddess, Venus. Don't like don't read! :3

**Story 1**

***First Meet***

Pada jaman dahulu kala, di sebuah negeri yang terletak di Semenanjung Italia, hiduplah seorang pemuda tampan bersurai merah darah dengan baju zirah _ruby_ yang terbalut di tubuhnya. Pemuda itu bukan pemuda biasa, melainkan seorang dewa. Dia sangat terkenal bahkan dihormati dan dipuja oleh rakyat Romawi karena kemampuannya dalam membuat strategi perang untuk para tentara yang ingin menyerang kota lain atau bertahan dari serangan tentara yang ingin menyerang kota mereka. Namun, dia juga terkenal akan kekejamannya dan perkataannya yang tak bisa dibantah alias mutlak.

Nama dewa itu adalah Seijuuro Akashi. Matanya yang merah menyala menandakan ketegasan dan keberanian. Rambutnya yang sama warnanya dengan matanya, tampak berkilau ditimpa sinar matahari yang diberikan oleh dewa matahari. Tubuhnya tegap meskipun tak terlalu tinggi, dibalut oleh baju zirah ruby dengan jubah merah di punggungnya membuatnya terkesan gagah.

Suatu hari, Akashi sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Taman itu begitu indah dan menyejukkan. Bunga-bunga cantik bermekaran dan mengeluarkan harum semerbak. Kupu-kupu dengan sayap warna-warni menari-nari di antara bunga-bunga itu. Pohon-pohon besar berdaun hijau meneduh siapa saja yang berada di bawahnya. Ada air mancur yang menghiasi bagian tengah taman itu.

Hmph, taman ini memang sangat cocok buat jalan-jalan, batin si pemuda itu. Aku sudah bosan berada di kuilku terus. Tapi, saat aku memilih tempat ini, ternyata dugaanku tak meleset.

Meskipun sang dewa berada di taman yang kebanyakan dihuni oleh manusia, tak ada satupun manusia yang menyadari keberadaannya karena wujudnya yang tak terlihat. Yang bisa melihatnya hanya dewa seperti dirinya. Makanya, dia santai-santai saja tanpa khawatir akan disadari oleh siapapun, termasuk manusia.

Ketika dia menikmati keindahan di taman tersebut, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju ke seorang wanita cantik bergaun putih bersih sedang menari sambil bersenandung di tengah taman tersebut. Sesekali dia memetik bunga mawar di sudut taman.

Entah kenapa Akashi, sang dewa perang yang terkenal kejam bisa terpukau dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki si wanita itu. Telinganya menangkap serta menikmati suaranya yang begitu merdu, membuat hati bergetar bagi siapapun yang mendengarkannya. Kekagumannya pada pesona wanita tersebut membuatnya lupa akan kegiatannya. Cukup lama hingga wanita itu tiba-tiba badannya terhuyung dan mau jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan saat dia menari. Karena kaget, Akashi segera menangkap tubuh wanita itu sebelum dia jatuh ke tanah.

"Kyaaa!"

Wanita itu panik, namun Akashi berhasil menangkap tubuhnya. Lalu, wanita itu menyadari ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya yang terhuyung, yaitu Akashi. Dia menoleh ke arahnya. Akashi yang menatap wanita cantik itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kamu tak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya.

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat, lalu menjawab, "Eh, iya. Aku tak apa-apa. Arigato sudah menyelamatkanku..."

Akashi mengangguk pelan. "Tidak masalah."

Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Akashi. Dia lalu merapikan rambut _pink_-nya yang panjang sepunggung.

"Lain kali kamu harus hati-hati. Kalau kamu jatuh seperti tadi, bagaimana? Untung aku menangkap tubuhmu," tutur Akashi.

"Iya, hehe..." Wanita itu tertawa kecil menyadari kecerobohannya. Lalu, dia menyunggingkan senyum manis di bibirnya yang bagus. "Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih padamu. Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya wanita itu ramah.

"Aku Seijuuro Akashi, Sang Dewa Perang."

"Dewa Perang? Kamu seorang dewa?" tanya wanita itu kaget seraya melototkan matanya. Akashi hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kamu sendiri siapa? Apa kamu seorang dewi?" tanya Akashi sambil melipatkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Wanita itu kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Ba, bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kalau aku seorang dewi?" Dia balik bertanya.

"Kamu tahu? Hanya dewa-dewi yang bisa melihat wujudku. Makanya, aku pikir kamu seorang dewi..." jawab Akashi enteng, tapi tegas. "Kamu belum memberitahu namamu."

"Ups, maaf. Namaku Satsuki Momoi. Aku seorang Dewi Cinta dan Kecantikan..." jawab wanita itu agak gugup.

Dewi Cinta dan Kecantikan? Pantas saja dia sangat cantik, pikir Akashi. "Ehm, kamu tidak apa-apa sendirian di sini? Apa kamu tidak takut?" tanyanya.

"Oh, tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku malah senang berada di sini. Bunga-bunga di sini sangat indah," jawab sang dewi yang bernama Momoi. "Aku biasanya suka berjalan-jalan dan menari di sini saat waktu senggang, Akashi-sama."

"Hmm, souka..." Akashi manggut-manggut.

"Kalau kamu? Sedang apa kamu berada di tempat ini, Akashi-sama?" tanya Momoi ingin tahu.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan di sini. Sama sepertimu. Yah, karena tempat ini cocok buat menyegarkan pikiran," jawab Akashi.

"Oh, begitu. Hehe... Yah, kamu benar. Aku suka berada di sini," ujar Momoi sambil tertawa kecil. "Oh, aku harus kembali ke kuilku sekarang. Sampai jumpa. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi," katanya lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu dia akhirnya berlalu dari tempat itu.

Akashi hanya bisa tertegun, menatap Momoi dari kejauhan. Mulutnya hanya bisa bungkam. Matanya hanya memandang kecantikan yang terpancar dari dewi cantik itu. Wajahnya merona semerah rambutnya saat Momoi mengedipkan matanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak menentu. Entah kenapa perlahan-lahan dia mengaguminya.

"Dia cantik sekali. Hmm... Mungkin apakah jatuh cinta padanya? Aku ingin terus mengetahui dia lebih dalam lagi. Aku harap aku bisa bertemu dia lagi," gumamnya pelan. Lalu, dia melangkah keluar dari taman untuk pulang.

~to be continued~

Hai, minna-san! Bertemu lagi dengan saya, sang Author. Hehe... ^^

Bukannya melanjutkan FF-ku, malah membuat cerita ini. Well, ini karena ada ide buat FF AkaMomo berputar-putar di kepalaku, jadinya bikin ini deh. -_-

Aku memang suka pair AkaMomo meskipun _crack pair_, sih. Hehe... Entah kenapa menurutku mereka cocok. *dilempar gunting sama Fans Akashi*

Maaf kalau ceritanya nggak bagus dan chara di sini OOC. I'm really sorry. Tapi, kalau menurut kalian bagus, insya Allah akan kulanjutkan... ^^

Teman-teman, bantu aku nyumbang ide untuk bikin cerita ini supaya aku bisa melanjutkannya agar ceritaku nggak monoton. Please, help me... But, I'll do all my best!

See you next story... ^o^ /


	2. Want to Know You More

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Akashi x Momoi

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, dsb

Summary: Di chapter kali ini menceritakan sang Dewi, Momoi memikirkan tentang Akashi sang Dewa Perang dan ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam lagi sejak bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Begitu juga Akashi, diam-diam dia mulai mengagumi Momoi. Namun, apakah mereka mulai saling menyukai? Let's read and enjoy! :D

**Story 2**

***Want to Know You More***

Pada suatu malam di sebuah kuil...

Satsuki Momoi, si dewi berparas cantik dengan rambut merah muda panjang sepunggung sedang bercermin di kamarnya. Dia menyisir rambutnya sambil bersenandung pelan.

"Akashi-sama..." Dia menyebut nama seorang dewa yang pernah menemuinya di taman siang itu. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan meletakkan sisir itu di atas meja riasnya. Kemudian, dia menopang wajahnya yang jelita dengan kedua tangannya. Memikirkan seorang pemuda berbaju zirah _ruby_ yang rupawan bernama Seijuuro Akashi itu.

Seorang Dewa Perang, ya? Hmm... Pantas saja dia terlihat tampan dan gagah. Kalau seandainya dia maju dalam medan perang, dia pasti keren! pikirnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dia tak bisa melupakan bayangan Sang Dewa Perang itu. Dia pun mengingat kejadian romantis yang tak diduganya, yaitu Akashi menangkap tubuhnya yang terhuyung karena jatuh saat menari tadi.

Aku ingin tahu kalau apakah dia lajang, batinnya gundah. Hmm... Seandainya saja aku mengenalnya lebih dalam tentangnya. Aku tahu dia seorang dewa, tapi aku belum tahu yang tak kuketahui tentangnya. Dalam hatinya, dia ingin sekali dekat dengannya dan menjadikannya kekasih.

Oh, Akashi-sama... Sepertinya aku mulai mengagumimu, tapi aku ingin tahu lebih tentangmu. Apakah kamu mau menjadi sepasang kekasih? Ah... Kamu memang gagah dan tampan... Aku mau menaklukkan hatimu dan memilikimu selamanya. Seandainya saja kalau aku...

"Satsuki-sama?" Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, membawa Sang Dewi Cinta keluar dari 'alam lamunannya'. Dewi itu menoleh.

"Oh, Taiga-sama... Rupanya itu kamu," sahut Satsuki. Di matanya, seorang pemuda bersurai hitam kemerahan dan berbaju zirah _garnet_ masuk ke kamarnya. Dia adalah Taiga Kagami, Sang Dewa Api dan Pandai Besi.

"Kok belum tidur? Ini sudah malam, lho!" tegur Sang Dewa Api dengan wajah kesal. Matanya yang merah membara menatap tajam ke arah Satsuki yang masih duduk di depan cermin.

"Eh, sumimasen. Tadinya aku mau tidur duluan. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu masuk ke kamar ini..." jawab Satsuki menunduk, lalu dia mendongak dan menatap Taiga. "Apa kamu sudah selesai dengan tugasmu membuat senjata, Taiga-sama?"

"Tentu saja. Sengaja kuselesaikan karena ini saatnya untuk beristirahat, Satsuki-sama," jawab Taiga sambil memeluk Satsuki dari belakang. "Dan aku ingin menikmati momen kebersamaan kita malam ini..."

"Taiga-sama..." Satsuki hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tidak membalas pelukan dari Dewa Api yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya. Entah kenapa, sejak dia bertemu dengan Akashi dia merasa kalau dia sudah tak berhasrat ingin menikmati malam ini bersama Taiga. Dia ingin bersama Akashi.

"Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Taiga heran. Tumben istrinya tidak membalas pelukannya dan ingin membawanya ke tempat tidur.

"Rasanya aku tak enak badan... Mungkin lain kali saja," jawab Satsuki pelan. "Taiga-sama, tidurlah duluan. Besok akan ada pekerjaan untukmu. Tentara Romawi sangat menginginkan senjata buatanmu," sambungnya, masih menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin.

"Baiklah," kata Taiga sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku tidur dulu, ya. Tapi, ingat. Jangan bergadang semalaman. Itu akan mempengaruhi kecantikanmu."

Satsuki mengangguk. Lalu, suaminya mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur dan menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang. Tak lama kemudian, dia tertidur lelap.

"Ah, seandainya saja kalau Akashi-sama yang akan menjadi suamiku..." gumam Satsuki gelisah. Sebenarnya dia menikah dengan Taiga bukan karena dia mencintainya, melainkan permintaan Sang Dewa Langit dan Badai, Shuuzo Nijimura. Dia dijodohkan dengan Dewa Api karena dia tak ingin terjadi pertumpahan darah antar dewa untuk memperebutkannya menjadi istri, karena dia sangat cantik dan semua dewa ingin menikahinya.

Tapi, dia merasa tak bahagia bersama dengan Taiga yang sekedar dijodohkan tanpa satupun yang dia tak ketahui tentangnya. Mengenalnya saja baru sekali, tapi belum tentu kalau pemuda itu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Namun, ketika dia bertemu dengan Akashi si Dewa Perang, dia merasakan getaran cinta di hatinya. Dia mulai tertarik dengan sikapnya yang dingin namun tegas dan kewibawaannya. Dia benar-benar dewa yang sangat ditakutkan karena dia terkenal kejam dalam medan perang. Namun, dia begitu dihormati oleh bangsa Romawi karena mampu mempertahankan wilayahnya dari bangsa lain yang ingin menaklukkan wilayah itu.

Apakah ini yang namanya cinta? batinnya ragu. Dia lalu menghampiri jendela kuilnya dan memandangi bulan yang bersinar terang ditemani bintang-bintang. Dipandanginya bulan purnama itu. Dilihatnya, seolah-olah sosok bayangan Akashi menatap dirinya dan tersenyum.

"Akashi-sama... Andai saja aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi..." desahnya sambil terus memandangi bulan itu.

* * *

Sementara itu, di kuil tempat tinggal Sang Dewa Perang, Seijuuro Akashi. Di kamar, Akashi masih tak bisa tidur di kasurnya. Padahal malam sudah larut. Akashi berusaha memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, namun matanya masih terus terbuka.

Kenapa aku tak bisa tidur? pikirnya heran. Dia menarik selimutnya sampai ke kepalanya dan membenamkan wajahnya di baliknya.

"Satsuki Momoi..." desah Akashi pelan. Kenapa aku mengingat sosok dewi itu? Padahal aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Ehm, kenapa jantungku masih berdebar-debar saat aku mengingat suaranya yang lembut dan kedipan matanya yang menggoda? Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi seperti ini? pikirnya bingung.

Wanita itu... Dialah wanita satu-satunya yang bisa membuat hatiku luluh. Dulu, setiap kali aku melihat wanita lain, aku merasa biasa saja. Tapi, kenapa wanita itu begitu... Ah! Sudahlah... Kumohon, jangan mengingatnya lagi. Aku harus tidur sekarang, pikir Akashi gusar sambil berusaha menutup matanya untuk tidur.

Namun, bayangan wanita bersurai _pink_ itu masih membekas di benaknya. Akashi benar-benar tak bisa melupakannya. Dalam hatinya, dia masih mengagumi kecantikan yang terpancar di wajah Momoi yang bening seperti porselen, namun dia malu mengungkapkannya lewat kata-kata.

Kenapa aku mulai tertarik padanya? Apakah aku mulai merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta?

Dan apakah dia mempunyai rasa yang sama?

Setiap pertanyaan yang masih berputar-putar di kepalanya tak terjawab sedikitpun. Bahkan Akashi tak tahu jawabannya.

"Momoi... Aku ingin tahu lebih tentangmu..." gumamnya pelan.

Tok! Tok!

Suara pintu diketuk membuat Akashi terperanjat dan bangkit dari baringannya. "Siapa itu?"

"Ini aku, Sei-chan... Reo Mibuchi. Bolehkah aku masuk?" Rupanya itu adalah Reo, pemuda yang bertingkah seperti perempuan yang merupakan salah satu pengawalnya. Sama seperti Akashi, dia juga seorang Dewa.

"Ya, silakan..." jawab Akashi sambil mengucek-ngucek mata. Sebenarnya dia tak bisa tidur sama sekali, jadi dia mempersilakan pengawalnya itu untuk masuk. Kalau dia sudah tidur tapi terganggu dengan suara ketukan pintu, siap-siap tombak saktinya melayang.

"Arigato gozaimashita, Yang Mulia," ucap Reo anggun sambil membuka pintunya dan masuk. Dia menghampiri Akashi yang masih duduk di ranjangnya dan duduk di kursi di samping ranjang.

"Kamu belum tidur, Reo?" tanya Akashi.

"Belum. Entah kenapa aku masih tidak bisa tidur, Sei-chan..." jawab Reo sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Souka... Tapi, tidak masuk ke kamarku juga dong!" tukas Akashi kesal. "Huh, untung saja aku sama sepertimu... Aku juga tak bisa tidur malam ini."

"Oh, ya? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranmu?" tanya Reo penasaran.

"Kurasa begitu."

"Sudah kuduga..." Reo manggut-manggut. "Apakah kamu boleh ceritakan itu padaku?"

Akashi tak menjawab. Dia malah menoleh ke arah Reo heran. Tatapannya begitu dingin dan tajam. Tentu saja membuat Reo menelan ludah, dikiranya Akashi menolak permintaannya.

"Eh, bukan karena aku ingin tahu. Aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Akashi. "Aku sepertinya harus menceritakanmu tentang hal yang mengganjal di pikiranku ini. Asal kamu tak memberitahu siapapun selain aku..."

Reo menghela napas lega. Dia mengelus dadanya dengan tenang, berpikir kalau Akashi mau meluluskan permintaanya. "Nah,sekarang ceritakan."

Akashi berdehem, lalu memulai ceritanya, "Ketika aku pergi jalan-jalan ke taman, aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita..."

"Wanita?" Reo terbelalak. Dia menatap Akashi serius, menunggu lanjutan ceritanya. "Terus?"

"Wanita itu bukanlah wanita biasa. Dia seorang dewi. Namanya Satsuki Momoi," kata Akashi. "Sejak saat aku bertemu dia, aku terus memikirkan dirinya. Huffft... Padahal aku hanya bertemu dengannya pertama kali."

"Karena itu kamu tidak bisa tidur?"

Akashi mengangguk.

"Hm, aku mengerti." Reo manggut-manggut. "Kamu tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkannya, ya. Lalu, kamu berharap dapat bertemu dengannya lagi. Itu tandanya..." Dia terdiam sejenak.

"Hm? Apa itu, Reo?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

"Tandanya kamu itu jatuh cinta! Hehe..." ucap Reo sambil tertawa pelan. Spontan saja membuat Akashi kaget dan wajahnya memerah namun ditepisnya.

"Be, begitukah?"

"Ara, itu hanya dugaanku saja," sahut Reo. Kemudian dia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar Tuannya. "Baiklah, aku harus ke kamarku sekarang. Oyasuminasai, Sei-chan..."

"Oyasumi," balas Akashi, memperhatikan Reo keluar dari kamarnya. Lalu Akashi kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"Benarkah kalau aku jatuh cinta pada dewi itu?" gumamnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Akashi, sang Dewa Perang mulai menyukai Momoi si Dewi Cinta. Dalam hatinya, dia ingin bertemu dengan dewi cantik itu lagi. Tapi, dia tak tahu kapan.

Apakah Akashi dan Momoi saling jatuh cinta? Apakah cinta mereka terus tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu? Hanya takdir yang bisa menjawabnya...

~to be continued~

Hai, minna-san... \ ^o^ /

Yatta! Akhirnya aku melanjutkan cerita AkaMomo ini. Sumimasen lama update-nya dan charanya OOC... :3

Gimana ceritanya? Bagus? Kalau bagus, kulanjutkan...

Arigato gozaimasu sudah mau me-review atau apapun itu. Baik fav maupun follow. Oh, ada review yang masuk! OK, akan kubalas satu persatu:

**purin24**: Wah, arigato Purin-san. Bisa tragis bisa nggak, hehe... Tuh, udah lanjut ke Story 2. Semoga kamu masih mau membaca FF-ku ini, ya! Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau review... ^_^

**Guest: **Kisedai bakal muncul gak, ya? Pengennya sih gitu. Tapi, maaf belum bisa memenuhinya karena ceritanya masih fokus ke kisah cinta AkaMomo. Meskipun begitu, akan kuusahakan mereka bisa muncul di FF-ku ini... :)

Alright, I have to go now. I hope you enjoy my story... ^^

See you later and have fun! :D /


	3. The Savior

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Akashi x Momoi

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, nyerempet ke rate M, dsb

Summary: Saat Momoi sedang berenang di dasar laut, tiba-tiba dia sesak napas karena terlalu lama berada di dalam air hingga pingsan. Untunglah Daiki Aomine, Sang Dewa Laut datang menyelamatkannya dan membawanya ke tepi pantai. Dan di situlah, Akashi bertemu kembali dengan Momoi. Bagaimana selanjutnya? Happy reading, minna-san! ^_^

**Story 3**

***The Savior***

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Matahari mulai menenggelamkan diri ke dalam laut. Langit biru mulai berubah menjadi kuning kemerahan. Ombak laut bergulung-gulung, membasahi pasir pantai yang putih berkilauan bagaikan mutiara. Barisan pohon kelapa tertiup angin laut, seolah-olah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mentari yang mulai terbenam. Begitulah gambaran suasana di pantai pada sore itu.

Seorang wanita bersurai merah muda sedang berdiri di pinggir pantai itu. Rambutnya yang panjang berkibar tertiup angin laut. Cahaya matahari sore menerpa wajahnya yang cantik, hingga terlihat bersinar. Matanya menerawang jauh, memperhatikan matahari yang mulai menenggelamkan dirinya. Kaki putihnya basah terkena deburan ombak. Wanita cantik itu tak lain adalah Satsuki Momoi, Sang Dewi Cinta.

"Tak terasa waktu sudah berlalu..." gumamnya perlahan. "Sepertinya Dewa Matahari, Ki-sama* ingin mengistirahatkan kekuatannya untuk menyinari bumi untuk hari esok. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja."

Momoi menyibakkan dan merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin, agar rambutnya tak berantakan. Dia memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin laut yang menerpa wajahnya. Deburan ombak pantai masih membasahi kakinya. Terasa menyejukkan karena pasir pantai itu sangat panas kalau diinjak dengan kaki telanjang.

"Hmm... Laut di pantai ini begitu sejuk," kata Momoi pelan. Dia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, merasakan deburan ombak yang bergulung. Momoi tertawa kecil, mengingat dirinya seperti anak kecil yang bermain-main di pesisir pantai.

Meskipun hari sudah mulai sore, udara di sekitar pantai itu masih terasa panas. Membuat Momoi ingin menerjunkan diri ke dalam laut untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya. Dia mengelap sebutir keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya. Hufft... Rasanya aku mau mandi biar tubuhku terasa segar, pikirnya.

Maka, Momoi memperhatikan sekeliling pantai, memastikan tidak ada orang selain dirinya di pantai itu. Merasa aman, dia segera melepas gaun berwarna mawar beserta pakaian dalamnya. Lalu meletakkannya dia atas pasir di dekat sandal berhak tingginya. Setelah itu, dia berjalan menuju laut dan pelan-pelan merendamkan diri di dalamnya.

Ah, sejuknya... batin Momoi. Sambil berendam, dia membersihkan diri. Mulai dari mencuci wajah hingga sampai ke bagian pahanya. Kemudian sekilas dia melihat bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di laut. Memperlihatkan kecantikan yang ada pada diri sang Dewi itu. Tubuhnya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat ditambah dengan wajahnya yang cantik jelita, menjadikan sebuah pemandangan indah bagi kaum Adam yang melihatnya.

"Alangkah cantiknya aku..." gumam Momoi, memuji kecantikannya yang terpantul di laut yang jernih. Namun dia berpikir, apakah kecantikan yang ada pada dirinya itu merupakan sebuah berkah atau bencana? Momoi sendiri tak tahu. Dalam hatinya, dia bersyukur akan nikmat yang dikaruniakan padanya. Tapi dia juga merasa kalau ini adalah bencana baginya. Yaitu dia sering direbut oleh para Dewa yang ingin menikahinya. Sampai akhirnya Shuuzo Nijimura, Dewa Langit membuat keputusan. Untuk menghindari pertumpahan darah akibat perebutan wanita untuk dijadikan istri, dia dijodohkan dengan Dewa Api, Taiga Kagami.

Entah apa yang membuat Momoi merasa tak bahagia dengan pernikahannya dengan Kagami. Apa mungkin karena dia merasa tidak cocok dengannya? Atau apakah dia merasa kalau pernikahannya dengan Kagami karena hanya untuk menghindari pertumpahan darah? Tentu saja dalam hatinya, Momoi tak setuju dengan keputusan itu. Dia berpikir untuk apa menikah kalau tak didasari atas nama cinta?

Kagami sebetulnya mulai belajar untuk mencintai Momoi sebagai istrinya, agar Momoi juga mencintainya. Tapi tetap saja tak bisa. Itu semua membutuhkan proses yang lama. Saling mengenal satu sama lain, mau menerima kekurangan yang ada pada diri sang kekasih, hingga akhirnya memiliki perasaan yang sama dan saling mencintai sampai mati.

Setelah bertemu dengan Sang Dewa Perang bernama Seijuuro Akashi, Momoi baru pertama kali merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Jantung berdegup kencang saat bertemu dengannya, ada perasaan bahagia kalau berada di dekatnya, tak ingin berpisah dengannya dan ingin bersama selamanya hingga akhir tua. Inilah namanya cinta yang sebenarnya. Mengingat itu, Momoi jadi teringat Akashi. Dia ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengan Dewa yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya itu.

"Akashi-sama..." Momoi menyebut namanya perlahan.

Tes!

Sebutir air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, bercampur dengan air laut. Sebutir air itu turun lagi, lagi dan lagi. Terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Oh, tidak, batinnya heran. Sejak kapan... Air mataku bercucuran? Kenapa aku menangis seperti ini? Kenapa?

Momoi mengusap air matanya, namun masih belum bisa berhenti. Akhirnya Momoi tak bisa lagi menghentikan air matanya. Dia membiarkan air mata itu membasahi pipinya dan jatuh ke laut. Momoi benar-benar menangisi nasibnya yang malang. Andai saja kalau dia tak dipaksa menikah, dia takkan seperti ini. Memiliki kecantikan yang begitu indah di mata lelaki itu bukan salah Momoi. Melainkan para Dewa yang merebut dirinya untuk menjadikannya istri.

"Hiks... Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menangisi nasibku..." gumam Momoi seraya berusaha mengusap air matanya. "Aku harus menjadi kuat. Apapun yang terjadi. Aku harus kuat menghadapi ini!" tekadnya.

Dia lalu mencuci wajahnya lagi, menyegarkan matanya yang sembab. Kemudian dia melanjutkan mandinya untuk membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ah, aku lama-lama merasa betah di dalam air. Hehe..." kata Momoi riang. "Hmm... Aku ingin melihat pemandangan di dalam laut. Coba saja aku berenang ke dalam."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Momoi segera menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam air. Di situ terlihatlah pemandangan menakjubkan di dasar laut. Ikan besar maupun kecil berwarna-warni berenang secara berkelompok. Ada juga yang sendiri. Terumbu karang dan anemon begitu cantik, menghiasi pemandangan bawah laut yang mampu memanjakan mata bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, termasuk Momoi.

Wah... Indahnya, puji Momoi dalam hati sambil meneruskan renangnya. Dia terus berenang sambil mengikuti beberapa ikan kecil yang berenang bersama. Dia berenang sambil bermain bersama ikan-ikan itu. Begitu menyenangkan sehingga lama kelamaan dia lupa akan nasibnya dan juga Akashi.

* * *

Di salah satu daerah di dasar laut, ada sebuah kuil bawah laut berdiri dengan megahnya. Kuil itu begitu indah dengan berhiaskan batu _sapphire_. Tamannya pun juga tak kalah menarik. Dari rumput laut sampai bunga karang tumbuh subur di sana. Sekelompok lumba-lumba asyik bermain-main mengitari taman itu.

Di kuil itu terdengar nyanyian merdu. Itu adalah suara nyanyian para peri laut (_nymph_). Konon, katanya kalau ada seseorang yang mendengar nyanyian peri laut, dia akan merasa terlena hingga lupa diri.

Ternyata di dalam kuil, beberapa peri laut menyanyi untuk menghibur Sang Dewa Laut, Daiki Aomine penghuni sekaligus pemilik kuil itu. Dia duduk di singgasananya sambil mendengarkan lagu yang dinyanyikan para peri laut. Dewa itu menguap, merasa tak puas dengan nyanyian peri laut yang menurutnya membosankan.

"Hoi, bisakah kalian berhenti menyanyi? Aku sudah bosan..." katanya agak kesal.

"Mengapa begitu, Yang Mulia? Bukankah nyanyian kami ini terdengar indah untukmu?" tanya salah satu peri laut itu.

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Apa karena suara kami kurang merdu hingga membuatmu bosan?" tanya peri yang lain.

"Hmph, bukan begitu," jawab Aomine ogah-ogahan. "Aku hanya merasa bosan karena aku selalu di sini sepanjang hari. Rasanya aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar dan mengawasi daerah kekuasaanku di sini," sambungnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berenang menuju balkon.

"Sou desu ne... Yang Mulia, apa aku boleh ikut denganmu?" tanya peri laut itu dengan nada menggoda. Tangannya menyentuh pipi sebelah kiri Aomine. "Agar kamu terhibur dengan nyanyianku..."

Aomine hanya tersenyum. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pergi sendiri dan menghibur diriku. Yang bisa menghiburku hanyalah aku. Biarlah aku merasa terhibur dengan pemandangan bawah laut yang akan memanjakan mataku. Sekaligus akan kuawasi makhluk air yang merupakan rakyatku di wilayahku ini dari segala ancaman yang kemungkinan akan menimpa mereka. Termasuk kamu..." jelasnya sambil menepis tangan peri laut itu. Lalu Aomine menyentilkan dahi si peri laut itu pelan hingga peri itu merona karena malu. "Tolong awasi kuilku, ya."

"Ba, baik, Yang Mulia," ucap si peri laut itu sambil meninggalkan Aomine sendiri. Setelah peri laut itu pergi, Aomine berenang dengan ekor duyungnya dan pergi meninggalkan kuilnya.

Sepanjang jalan dia berenang pelan. Memang sengaja dilakukannya agar dia bisa melihat ikan-ikan dan makhluk air lainnya seperti kepiting, kerang, udang dan hewan lain. Para ikan dan hewan laut lainnya tak ada yang menyadari kehadiran Sang Dewa Lautan yang melewati mereka. Memang tak aneh karena Aomine adalah Dewa dan Dewa seperti dia yang bisa melihat sosoknya.

Meskipun begitu, para makhluk air itu sangat menghormati Aomine. Sebab Aomine merupakan Dewa pelindung bagi mereka dari segala bahaya yang mengancam mereka. Seperti ada ikan hiu yang menyerang wilayah mereka dan Aomine datang menyelamatkan mereka. Atau dengan adanya sang Dewa, tak ada satupun manusia yang berani mengotori laut yang merupakan tempat tinggal para ikan dan makhluk hidup lainnya.

Saat meneruskan renangnya, Aomine melihat ada lumba-lumba asyik berenang sambil bermain bersama kelompoknya. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Maka, Aomine memutuskan ikut berenang bersama lumba-lumba itu.

Namun, keasyikannya bermain bersama para lumba-lumba itu terhenti karena Aomine tak sengaja melihat sosok seorang wanita berenang di dasar laut. Takut dirinya dilihat karena wanita itu dalam kondisi tanpa busana, dia segera bersembunyi di balik terumbu karang dan mengintip gerak-gerik wanita itu.

Siapa gerangan wanita itu? pikir Aomine heran. Dia memperhatikan wanita itu dengan seksama. Eh, tunggu. Bukannya dia itu... Dewi Cinta dan Kecantikan yang bernama Satsuki Momoi?

Momoi yang tak merasa kalau dirinya diawasi oleh Aomine, terus asyik berenang dan menyelam sambil meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang panjang berkibar mengikuti gerakan renangnya. Wajahnya yang cantik memancarkan kebahagiaan yang muncul dari dalam hatinya. Tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang membuat mata siapapun yang melihatnya tergoda.

Aomine begitu terpesona dengan pemandangan indah yang belum pernah disaksikannya. Wajahnya sampai memerah, namun dia berusaha menghilangkannya. "Tak boleh! Tak boleh! Aku takkan boleh melihat wanita seperti itu. Itu akan menodai mataku!" gumamnya keras-keras sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyadarkan dirinya.

Tapi... Kenapa aku merasa kalau wanita itu lebih cantik daripada peri laut yang selalu menjadi penghiburku di sini? Tidak! Tidak boleh! Peri laut yang lebih cantik daripada dia! Aomine terus memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Namun ketika Aomine mengintip lagi Momoi yang sedang berenang, sekilas dia melihat buah dada sang Dewi yang terlihat besar dan indah baginya. Tentu saja mukanya tambah panas kalau melihat pemandangan yang memanjakan mata lelaki seperti dirinya. Sebab dia sangat menyukai wanita berdada besar.

"Ukh! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi! Aduh, bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus pergi?!" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berusaha menahan diri agar tak mimisan. "Tapi, aku sangat menyukai tubuh Satsuki-sama. Dadanya begitu indah. Berbeda dengan para peri lautku... Tubuh mereka sangat indah, tapi rasanya hanya dia yang paling indah diantara mereka."

Aomine merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa ini? Kenapa aku... Apakah aku mulai menyukainya? Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tetapi Momoi yang terus melanjutkan renangnya tiba-tiba merasakan sesak pada bagian dadanya. Dia terbatuk-batuk. Sepertinya Momoi merasakan persediaan udara di paru-parunya mulai menipis. Maka dia segera berenang ke permukaan untuk mengambil udara. Namun dia terlambat melakukannya. Akibatnya, dia pingsan dan tenggelam.

Aomine terkejut melihat Momoi sekarang sudah tak berenang lagi dan tubuhnya tak bergerak sama sekali. "Oh, tidak! Kalau dibiarkan tenggelam seperti itu, dia bisa mati!" serunya. "Aku akan segera menolongnya!"

Maka Aomine dengan cepat meluncur dengan ekor duyungnya menuju Momoi yang pingsan. Lalu dia menangkap tubuh Momoi dan segera membawanya ke permukaan laut.

"Ah! Hei, kamu baik-baik saja, kan?!" tanyanya keras agar Momoi bisa mendengarnya. Tapi Momoi tak menyahut.

"Uh, sial! Sepertinya aku terlambat menolongnya. Eh, tunggu..."Seketika Aomine melihat ada pantai yang di sisinya ada jurang dan batu-batu besar. Sepertinya itu bukan pantai yang dikunjungi Momoi tadi. Sebab pantai itu berbatu-batu.

"Aku tidak tahu awalnya dia berenang darimana, tapi setidaknya aku harus membawanya ke darat," gumam Aomine. Tanpa berpikir lagi, dia segera berenang ke tepi pantai berbatu itu. Lalu meletakkan tubuh Momoi di atas batu besar.

"Hmm, aku takkan bisa jalan di darat kalau ekor duyungku ini belum berubah menjadi kaki. Aku harus menunggu ekor duyungku ini mengering agar aku bisa jalan..." ucap Aomine sambil duduk di samping Momoi yang terbaring.

Tak lama kemudian, ekor duyung Aomine berubah menjadi kaki. "Ah, bagus! Aku akhirnya bisa jalan," katanya sambil tersenyum melihat kakinya yang panjang. Lalu dia memperhatikan Momoi yang masih pingsan.

"Satsuki-sama... Kamu tak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Aomine sambil berjalan mendekati Momoi. Dia berusaha mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dengan harapan Momoi sadar dari pingsannya.

Namun Momoi tak terbangun hingga membuat Aomine kesal karena dia terlambat menolong Dewi malang itu. Tapi ketika dia tak sengaja menyentuh bagian dada sebelah kiri Momoi, Aomine kaget dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari dada Momoi.

"Ups, maafkan aku, Satsuki-sama! Aku tak bermaksud... Eh?" Aomine teringat sesuatu. Aku merasakan... Merasakan sesuatu di dadanya...

Dia menyentuh dada Momoi lagi untuk memastikan. "Ah, jantungnya masih berdetak! Tandanya dia masih hidup! Oh, syukurlah..." ucapnya bersyukur sambil mengelus dada.

Tapi... Kenapa kamu tak bangun-bangun, Satsuki-sama? Aku takut kalau Si Dewa Api yang bodoh itu akan mencarimu, batin Aomine khawatir. Dia memegang pipi kiri Momoi dan memperhatikan wajahnya yang bening seperti porselen. Matanya terpejam, terlihatlah bulu matanya yang lentik. Bibir merahnya begitu mungil.

Satsuki-sama... Andai saja aku bisa menjadikanmu istri agar kamu bisa tinggal bersamaku. Tapi andai saja kalau Kagami-sama tidak dijodohkan denganmu, aku bersedia melamarmu duluan, kata Aomine dalam hati. Dari dulu, aku sudah tertarik padamu, Satsuki-sama. Tapi sejak Nijimura-sama memutuskan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Kagami-sama, aku jadi merasa iri. Aku waktu itu berpikir kenapa bukan aku saja yang dijodohkan?

"Satsuki-sama..." panggil Aomine perlahan. Mata biru lautnya itu terus memperhatikan wajah Momoi.

"Hah!" Aomine kaget melihat ada seseorang yang muncul di tepi pantai. Orang itu berjalan pelan di pinggir pantai. Terlihat gagah dengan baju zirah _ruby_-nya. Orang itu adalah...

"Akashi-sama?!" gumam Aomine. "Cih, Dewa yang sangat ditakuti karena keabsolutannya itu. Aku tidak mau dia menemukanku di sini! Aku harus kembali ke laut," sambungnya kesal.

Satsuki-sama, suatu hari nanti aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, kata Aomine dalam hatinya. Dia membaringkan tubuh Momoi dan segera lompat ke dalam laut untuk kembali ke asalnya.

Sementara itu, Akashi melangkahkan kakinya di tepi pantai. Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati karena tepi pantai itu dipenuhi dengan batu. Untung saja dia tak bertelanjang kaki hingga dia merasa nyaman. Soalnya ada beberapa batu kecil yang sangat tajam bisa saja menusuk kakinya dan terasa sakit. Matanya yang merah bersinar tajam penuh kewaspadaan memperhatikan gulungan ombak yang menghantam batu-batuan di pantai tersebut.

Pandangannya seketika melayang ke arah sebuah batu besar dengan seorang wanita terbaring di atasnya. Akashi memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat dari kejauhan untuk mengetahui siapa wanita yang tertidur di atas batu itu.

"Momoi-sama?! Kenapa dia terbaring di situ?" Alangkah terkejutnya Akashi ketika mengetahui kalau wanita itu adalah Momoi, Dewi pujaan hatinya. Maka dia segera berlari menghampiri Momoi. Namun tinggal beberapa meter lagi dia mencapainya, matanya terbelalak. Dia melihat Momoi dalam keadaan telanjang tanpa pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya. Spontan Akashi segera menutup wajahnya karena malu.

Ke, kenapa dia tidur dalam keadaan telanjang begitu? Apa dia sudah tak waras atau bagaimana? batinnya dengan wajah yang mulai memanas hingga dia terlihat seperti apel yang sudah matang. Tunggu, sepertinya tak mungkin Momoi-sama tidur di luar dengan keadaan seperti itu. Apa mungkin dia pingsan karena tenggelam? pikirnya sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya.

Merasa kasihan dengan Momoi dalam keadaan tanpa busana, Akashi melepas jubah merahnya dan menyelimuti Momoi dengan jubahnya agar tubuhnya tertutupi.

"Ya, dugaanku benar. Rambutnya masih basah berarti dia berenang di dasar laut hingga dia sesak napas dan tak sadarkan diri," gumam Akashi sambil memegang helai rambut Momoi. "Tapi, siapa yang menyelamatkan Momoi-sama? Hmm... Aku harus berterima kasih pada orang itu. Kalau tidak diselamatkan, dia bisa mati tenggelam..." sambungnya.

Akashi memperhatikan wajah Momoi yang matanya masih terpejam. Dia belum sadar juga. "Apa mungkin dia... Tunggu, aku tahu penyebabnya kenapa dia masih tak sadarkan diri."

Akashi memompa dada Momoi dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menyadarkan Momoi dari pingsannya. Namun tak berhasil.

"Huh! Tak berhasil. Berarti aku harus memberinya napas buatan," katanya. "Kalau aku membiarkannya begini, dia takkan bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Aku harus menyelamatkannya!"

Dengan penuh tekad, Akashi membuka perlahan mulut Momoi dan dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Momoi. Lalu, dia memberi napasnya lewat mulut ke mulut Momoi yang terbuka. Dia melakukannya terus menerus hingga...

"Ah, uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Momoi terbatuk-batuk hingga mulutnya mengeluarkan air. Akhirnya usaha Akashi tidak sia-sia. Dia berhasil menyadarkan Momoi dari pingsannya.

"Dimana aku...?" tanya Momoi sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Lalu dia melihat Akashi di sampingnya yang tersenyum padanya.

"Untunglah kamu selamat, Momoi-sama," kata Akashi.

"Akashi-sama?" Momoi kaget. "Aku ada dimana? Waktu itu aku kan sedang mandi di laut. Apa aku tadi-"

"Kamu pingsan tenggelam ketika kamu menyelam di laut. Aku menemukanmu terbaring di sini. Aku rasa seseorang telah menyelamatkanmu. Kamu harus berterima kasih pada orang itu..." potong Akashi, menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Momoi terpana mendengar jawaban Akashi. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Kemudian, dia memeluk Akashi.

"Akashi-sama! Terima kasih karena kamu sudah menyelamatkanku. Kalau tidak aku... Hiks!" Dia menangis.

"Ah, tapi bukan aku yang membawamu ke darat hingga kamu selamat, Momoi-sama..." ucap Akashi dingin sambil balas memeluknya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku tak peduli dengan itu, Akashi-sama. Yang penting kamu telah menyelamatkanku," kata Momoi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia lalu menatap mata Akashi dalam-dalam. "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membalasnya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ano..." Akashi terdiam. "Aku tak perlu balasan darimu-" Ucapannya terputus ketika Momoi mengecup bibir Akashi. Akashi kaget bukan kepalang. Matanya terbelalak ketika dia merasakan bibir manis Momoi mendarat di bibirnya.

"Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Akashi-sama," ujar Momoi setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Dia menatap pemuda pujaan hatinya itu sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku takkan melupakannya..."

Akashi hanya bisa mematung di tempat. Wajahnya memerah walaupun dia berusaha mengelaknya. Dia menyentuh bibirnya. Dia masih tak percaya kalau dia mendapat ciuman yang kedua kalinya dari Momoi. Yang pertama, memberinya napas buatan. Yang kedua, Momoi mencium bibirnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Oh, ups..." Momoi sadar kalau dia masih telanjang walau Akashi sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan jubahnya. Dia menunduk malu. "Kamu tak melihatnya, kan?" tanyanya sambil memalingkan muka.

"Tentu saja tidak..." jawab Akashi salah tingkah. "Kemana pakaianmu? Biar kamu bisa menutupi tubuhmu, Momoi-sama."

Momoi terdiam. Mata _pink_-nya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sepertinya dia sudah berada di pantai yang lain, bukan pantai yang tadi dia kunjungi dan meninggalkan pakaiannya di sana. "Sepertinya aku berada di pantai yang salah. Pakaianku ada di pantai yang lain..." jawabnya masih tetap menunduk.

"Begitu, ya." Akashi manggut-manggut. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke pantai lain untuk mencarikan pakaianmu."

"Hontou ni?" Mata Momoi berbinar. "Arigato gozaimashita, Akashi-sama!"

Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia lalu menggendong Momoi dan pergi dari pantai itu.

*note: Ki-sama itu adalah Ryouta Kise. Ceritanya dia itu Sang Dewa Matahari. Mohon maaf kalau dia muncul hanya lewat penyebutan namanya saja.

Kise: Hidoi-ssu! *menangis di pojokan*

~to be continued~

Hai, minna-san. It's me again! ^_^ /

Gomen ne kalau update-nya kelamaan plus ceritanya kepanjangan dan ngawur. Mana pula charanya OOC lagi... :'3

Nah, di sini Aomine si Dewa Laut muncul juga di chapter ini. Akhirnya aku berhasil memunculkan chara Kisedai di sini. Maaf, kalau cerita ini banyak hint AoMomo-nya. Semoga kalian bisa memakluminya dan aku jamin kalau chapter selanjutnya akan kubanyakin adegan AkaMomo-nya! ;)

Ehm, ada sesuatu yang kusampaikan pada kalian. Kemungkinan cerita ini akan diganti rate-nya menjadi rate M. Kalau kalian tak suka, mau di unfav atau unfoll tidak apa-apa. Aku nggak maksa kalian, kok. Karena aku bikin cerita ini untuk menghibur kalian, termasuk aku yang ingin mengeluarkan imajinasiku sebagai Author. Tapi kalau kalian tak keberatan dan masih mau membacanya, aku senang... :)

OK, hanya itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Semoga kalian menikmati FF AkaMomo ini, ya!

Alright, see you next story... ^o^ /


End file.
